


Найти способ

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Стайлз начал игнорировать надпись на своём предплечье, как только смог по-настоящему задуматься о ней.АУ. У каждого человека с рождения на руке написаны последние слова, которые ему скажет его родственная душа.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 36





	Найти способ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Find A Way](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618208) by Ririchiyo. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9308910

Стайлз начал игнорировать надпись на своём предплечье, как только смог по-настоящему задуматься о ней. Он никогда и никому не позволял указывать, что делать, и никакие слова не будут определять его жизнь. Стайлз всегда поступал так, как считал нужным. Он убедил бы Лидию, что они должны быть вместе, и последнее, что они сказали бы друг другу — это были бы слова на их руках. Но даже если и не так, и если бы кто-то другой сказал ему те слова, то его не остановил бы тот факт, что они якобы были последними. Стайлз никогда не прислушивался ни к словам отца, ни кого-либо ещё. И когда он так делал, то всегда находил лазейки. Так что, если бы кто-то сказал ему эти слова до того, как он состарится или вот-вот умрёт, он бы обязательно нашёл способ обойти это. Потому что Стайлз всегда находил выход. Так что нет, он не слишком беспокоился о слове на его руке, которое было невидимо для всех остальных и на самом деле говорило только об одном: он наверняка встретит свою родственную душу в когда-нибудь. Только вот кто же мог сказать ему то слово?

*

— Увидимся, Дерек! — сказал ему Стайлз, когда тот повернулся к Брейден. Ну, по крайней мере, он должен был что-то сказать. Он не мог просто так отпустить Дерека, не сказав ничего другого. Не после всего того, через что они прошли. Дерек заслуживал большего.  
Дерек замер на мгновение, а когда ответил, то Стайлз увидел, что тот улыбается ему.

— Увидимся.

Стайлз был настолько ошарашен, что даже не заметил, как другие смотрят на него. Вот оно. Это были последние слова Дерека. Та же фраза, что была и на руке Стайлза.

И если Стайлз правильно понял последние колебания Дерека, то слова на его руке уже были произнесены. Он смотрел, как Дерек молча садится в машину с Брейден. Он ведь не думал, что так легко избавится от Стайлза? Потому что этого точно не произойдёт.

Он на секунду задумался, а потом вытащил свой телефон, чтобы написать сообщение Дереку. Это, конечно же, не конец. Ему было что сказать по этому поводу. И Стайлз это сделал. Стайлз всегда так делал.

*

Стайлзу понадобилось меньше часа, чтобы придумать хорошее решение. Оно было и простым, и эффективным. Обычный телефонный звонок.

— Эй, Дерек, — он позвонил ему, вернувшись в свою комнату.

Он буквально видел, как Дерек закатывает глаза:  
— Стайлз, мы уже сегодня говорили, когда попрощались. Помнишь?

Стайлз засмеялся:  
— Нет, как я мог. И именно поэтому я звоню.

— Почему?

Стайлз закатил глаза и упал на кровать:  
— Ну, а теперь я повешу трубку и не скажу свои последние слова, а ты не скажешь свои.

На другом конце было такое долгое молчание, что Стайлз не выдержал и продолжил говорить:  
— Это значит, что мы встретимся снова и ты будешь жив до тех пор. — Молчание затягивалось. Стайлз вздохнул. — Приём, приём, есть тут кто? Передайте трубку Дереку, он, кажется, отключился.

— Да, от такой глупости, — наконец-то ответил Дерек. Стайлз улыбнулся.

— Просто заткнись.

Дерек фыркнул, но больше ничего не сказал.

— Очень хорошо. Увидимся, Хмуроволк.

Он буквально видел, как Дерек закатил глаза:  
— Я знал, что пожалею об этом.

Смеясь, Стайлз нажал на красную кнопку. Это было потрясающе. Он теперь будет говорить так каждый раз, когда будет прощаться с Дереком. Потому что он не был настолько глуп, чтобы поверить в то, что он может обмануть свою судьбу, никогда больше не произнося эти слова, но он определённо достаточно умён для того, чтобы убедиться, что эти слова никогда не станут последними.

*

— Я знал, что найду способ, — Стайлз поприветствовал Дерека, когда тот постучал в дверь.

На мгновение Дерек, казалось, растерялся, а потом закатил глаза:  
— Да, довольно глупо.

Стайлз его не послушал:  
— Это было умно, а не глупо.

— Ты идиот.

Стайлз услышал, как Дерек тихо засмеялся, и тоже не удержался от улыбки.

— Заткнись. Это было умно, признай это!

*

— Ты жалкий романтик, ты знаешь это? — улыбаясь спросил Стайлз, повалившись на Дерека, лежащего на кровати.

Дерек застонал под внезапно упавшим на него парнем, но потом негромко засмеялся, и Стайлз закрыл глаза.

— Это был твой план, Стайлз, не мой, — сказал Дерек.

Стайлз только нежно рассмеялся:  
— Не будь таким противным.

— Стайлз, — голос Дерека звучал угрожающе, но это было не серьёзно.  
Стайлз засмеялся немного громче.

— Всё в порядке, успокойся, — ответил Стайлз, поднимаясь с кровати.

— Пойдём, — продолжил он, — Вылезай из постели. Ты должен работать.

Дерек застонал, а Стайлз ухмыльнулся тому, каким утренним ворчуном или просыпающимся ворчуном, если уж на то пошло, был Дерек.

— Ты тоже.

— Нет, — Стайлз вовремя успел выскочить с постели, чтобы Дерек не успел поймать его и не затащил обратно под одеяло.

— Стайлз!

Но Стайлз со смехом выбежал из комнаты.

— У меня встреча с Лидс. Пока, — сказал Стайлз, выглядывая из-за двери и смотря на своего парня. — Увидимся, Дерек, — с улыбкой продолжил он.

Дерек упал на подушки, смотря на Стайлза до тех пор, пока тот не закатил глаза, продолжая улыбаться.

— Увидимся.

Они продолжали делать так каждый раз. Потому что оба знали, что Стайлз позвонит не больше, чем через пять минут убедиться, что это не были их последние слова друг другу. И Дерек мог говорить об этом все, что угодно, но план был и остаётся хорошим. И Стайлза не переубедить в обратном.

С широкой улыбкой на лице Стайлз вышел из их общей квартиры и вытащил из кармана телефон. Проверим, встал ли Дерек к этому времени с кровати…

**Author's Note:**

> Это продолжение вот этого фанфика  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621166


End file.
